


May I Have This Dance?

by broadbeard25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Ladybug comes to terms with some things, and so does Chat.





	

Adrien was excited. He was at home, in his room, when he received a phone call from Nathalie, asking him if he was going to be attending the ball being thrown in honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien had, first and foremost, appreciated that he was asked, not told. And secondly, he had leapt at the chance. A ball in his honour. He could hardly believe it.

“Plagg, what if Ladybug dances with me? What if we finally kiss?” Adrien sighed, dreamily. Plagg scoffed.

“You are too worried with silly things like love, and not concerned enough with the real treasures of the world, like camembert!” Plagg said, devouring a small piece in one bite.

Adrien continued staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He couldn’t even remember if he’d ever been this happy.

Well, he could. Every second he was with Ladybug, he was happy. She was the epitome of beauty, power, elegance…in short, perfect. Adrien had been smitten with her since he’d first seen her in action. A smitten kitten, she’d called him once.

Adrien figured he needed to get his feelings under control, or at least resolved. Plagg had complained of many sleepless nights due to the boy purring too loudly. Guess some of Chat had transitioned into Adrien. He had since decided that he had to tell Ladybug how he felt. And make sure she fully understood it. He _had_ to.

And what better way, than a rose and a dance, at a fancy ball thrown in their honour?

Adrien just had to wait till he was driven to the ball, then sneak off and transform! And as a great deal of the city had been invited, Ladybug would surely be there. He just had to wait a few hours. He could manage that.

Marinette was not excited. She had a huge pile of homework due in over the next week, and had barely started any of it. Being Ladybug and a teenager was so _exhausting_. Sometimes, she thought about giving up. Then she remembered the love and adoration people had for Ladybug…for her. It motivated her to keep going, and work even harder. She looked at the poster for the big ball in honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and then at the pile of homework next to her.

She began to work on the homework, figuring she could at least get some of it done before the ball.

Adrien could scarcely contain his excitement. He was so incredibly happy, he thought he might explode from anticipation. As soon as the limo stopped, he ran off to the nearest hiding spot.

The venue was huge. It was a mass gathering in a huge dance hall, specially for such occasions as this. There was a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room, with lights all around the room, and the smoothest floor Adrien had ever seen. Dancing would be truly amazing on such a surface. The universe seemed to agree with his plan to confess to Ladybug. He ran out of the main hall and into the men’s bathroom.

“Plagg, transform me!” After changing into Chat Noir, Adrien leapt out of the bathroom.

“This party just got a whole lot more stylish.” His arrogance was ever present, as always. He went out onto the dance floor, expecting to see Ladybug shortly. Many people, all of great renown and wealth, came up and shook his hand and told him he was a true hero to the city. He returned the favour, not really paying them any attention or caring at all. He was focused on one thing; Ladybug.

Marinette ran out of the house and into the taxi awaiting to take her and her parents to the ball. They had been invited as personal guests by Ladybug and by extension, Chat Noir, so the mayor had offered them a taxi to take them straight to the venue. Marinette would have appreciated it more if it wasn’t such a façade. The mayor rarely did anything out of the kindness of his heart. Everything he did was a grab for power or more support. Marinette didn’t particularly like the mayor as a result, and she _really_ didn’t like his daughter. Definitely her least favourite person. Anyone that added extra stress on top of her being a superheroine and the amount of homework and other responsibilities she had was her least favourite person.

She arrived at the venue with her parents and told them she had to run to the bathroom. She ran off ahead of them and immediately forgot where she was going. She had never seen a place this beautiful. It was something straight out of a fairytale. The crystal chandelier, the lights, the floor. Marinette snapped out of her trance and ran off to the bathrooms.

After transforming, she walked out and was greeted by countless people as she walked, many seeking handshakes and autographs, some congratulating her on her work, a few wanting an interview. She finally got away from them all and stared up at the ceiling. She was mesmerised by this place, this atmosphere. She felt like a little girl again, dreaming of being a princess. She was so entranced by this place that she walked right into someone.

Chat Noir. Of course he was already here. He smiled at her. It wasn’t his usual flirtatious smile, or cheeky grin. It was a more gentle smile, like the way someone would smile at their husband or wife. It was strange to see.

“Chat.” She said.

“My Lady. May I have this dance?” he asked, bowing with one hand outstretched. Ladybug couldn’t think of any reason why not. A bit of harmless fun wouldn’t hurt anyone. She shrugged and grabbed his hand, and the two began dancing. It was a slow dance, and Ladybug soon realised that everyone had cleared from the dance floor so they could have more room. She seen Alya, recording the whole thing, Nino beside her. She seen her parents, looking at them both and holding each other close. She wondered if they’d danced like this at their wedding. It was highly likely.

Ladybug hadn’t realised when, but at some point over the many days she had spent with Chat, she had started to develop feelings for him. She had buried these feelings, and now they resurfaced as she stood body to body with him, twisting and twirling on the dance floor. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she felt like she recognised the blonde hair and loving smile.

Chat Noir was leading the dance, an expert in the art. Ladybug followed along, and everyone watched in awe. Even on the dance floor, they worked together perfectly, like a well oiled machine. As the dance ended, Chat spun her around and held her back with his arm, leaning over her. They locked eyes. Ladybug couldn’t breathe. Time seemed to stop. She wanted to look into those eyes forever, get lost in them. Chat was mentally preparing himself for what could possibly be the biggest moment of his life, of both his lives.

“My Lady, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I can’t pretend anymore. Ladybug, I love-“ he was cut short by someone crashing through the door. Someone who had been akumatized.

“Chat, whatever it is can wait, we have to go!” Ladybug brought herself up, and together, they ran to battle the akuma.

After the akuma had been dealt with, they stood in the middle of the street.

“Chat, I’m really sorry that you didn’t get to tell me whatever it was. It seemed important. If you want to tell me, now is not the time. We’re about to detransform. But I have an idea. Meet me on that rooftop in an hour. Then you can tell me whatever it is you want to say. To make up for my poor dancing earlier.” She said, smiling and pointing at one of the many rooftops. He nodded, and they parted ways. Truthfully, she was already pretty much entirely sure of what he wanted to say, but she wanted to make sure.

Marinette ran home and grabbed some cookies for Tikki, before heading up to her room for a while.

Adrien told Plagg to eat up so they could get down to business. Plagg knew it was serious, as Adrien was telling him to eat, so he decided not to make any comments.

After the full hour had passed, they both stood on the rooftop. Adrien had completely lost all his nerve. He couldn’t do it when she was standing in broad daylight, completely unexpecting of it. But here she stood, her hair shining in the pale moonlight, her eyes as blue as cobalt. He couldn’t even say her name, never mind confess his love to her.

“So, Chat, what did you want to tell me?” she asked, smile on her face. The kind of smile that he’d go through hell to see every day. The smile that made him forget being Adrien Agreste, made him forget being Chat Noir, made him forget he existed.

“Well, My Lady, I just wanted to say that I, uh, see, I may, uh…” he trailed off. Ladybug looked at him, arms crossed, waiting.

He took a deep breath. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Focus. Breathe.

“My Lady, I love you. I have loved you since I first seen you in action. When we fought Stoneheart. Ever since, I have been captivated by your beauty, your ferocity, your everything. The word perfect cannot adequately describe you. I would reveal to you my identity if you asked me, right here and now. I trust you completely, My Lady. I love you, and that means I love the girl under the mask, because you are one and the same.”

He put his hand on her cheek, and she raised her hand up to grab it. He used his hand to wipe away some tears that had spilled from her eyes.

“I don’t know when, but I guess at some point, I fell in love with you too Chat. I was just too blind to see it till now.” She smiled at him.

“Well, I have cat like eyes, so naturally I seen it from the start.” He grinned.

This comment made Ladybug laugh. Even during an emotional moment like this, Chat made witty comments. She had to know one more thing though.

“Chat, can you…can you show me who you are under the mask?” she asked him.

“Can you return the favour?” he retorted. He no longer felt the fear of having his partner know his   She wondered if now was the time. Maybe it was. She certainly couldn’t picture a better time to do it. She nodded.

“Ok, so on the count of three, we detransform, ok?” Chat asked.

“Let’s do this.”

“3, 2, 1, detransform!” The costumes they were so often in disappeared around them, and they laid eyes on each other in the moonlight. They both gasped. Marinette had to cover her mouth with both hands.

“Adrien? YOU are Chat Noir?” Marinette sat down. She couldn’t stand up. The boy she loved was also the boy she loved. She loved the same boy for two different sets of reasons.

“Yeah, I am. And you’re Ladybug.” Adrien smiled. He wasn’t surprised. He should really have known that Marinette, sassy and strong as she was, would be Ladybug. No one else could possibly be up to the task.

“Adrien, I need to tell you something. I may have a crush…on you.” Adrien sighed and sat down next to her.

“I kinda figured, honestly. Nino and Alya keep asking me about you and you can never seem to string a sentence properly when you see me. It’s kinda obvious. Truth be told, I kinda have a crush on you. You’re amazing Marinette. Just as amazing as Ladybug. I guess now I know why.” He stood up and transformed back into Chat Noir.

“We still have some time to hang out, so now we face the question of what do we do with this news?” Marinette was still in shock.

“Well, the mutual attraction is there, so I guess, we, uh, I guess we could…start dating?” she asked. Chat Noir smiled at her.

“Well, tonight is a good night for a first date, so why don’t we go down to the park for a while?” he held his hand out to her and helped her up. She transformed into Ladybug.

“Sounds fun. I think I’m over the shock now. I think this could be the start of a new chapter in our lives. A new beginning. Maybe we should save it for tomorrow, though. It’s getting kinda late. But, I’ll see you at school on Monday. And at the park tomorrow, of course.”

She walked over to him and put her palms on his cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss. Adrien thought he was going to die. It was everything he had dreamed and more. And it was real. After they broke apart, they kissed again, and again, and again. They’d both been waiting on it for a long time, and now that they finally had it, they never wanted to let it go. The “it” being each other.

“I have no idea what I’m going to tell my parents when I come home late. They’re probably worried sick.” Ladybug said.

“I have no idea how I’m going to explain my new girlfriend to my father. He’ll probably kill me.” Chat said.

“Well, I’m, sure you can sweet talk your way out. That’s one of your strengths, isn’t it?” Ladybug said, hands on her hips.

“You know it is. I’m afraid we must now part ways. Goodbye, My Lady.” He gave her one last kiss, then disappeared into the night. Ladybug went back to her house, and slipped into bed, with her parents being none the wiser. She couldn’t stop herself smiling the whole night.

 


End file.
